Musings
by Amicus Humani Generis
Summary: As Mako panics while searching for Korra, Asami knows she's losing him – it's only a matter of where and when.


_Title: Musings  
Summary: As Mako panics while searching for Korra, Asami knows she's losing him – it's only a matter of where and when.  
Comments: Call me weird, but I agree with almost every Korra pairing there is (except Tahorra, Amorra, and Tarrlok/Korra). I like Makorra only slightly more than Borra and Masami (mostly because of the warm and fuzzy moments between them), but it's completely unfair that Asami gets the short end of things every. Single. Freaking. Time. Enjoy, and review when you're done reading!_

* * *

When Chief Beifong brings you to his cell, you're overjoyed – that slimeball Tarrlok won't get away with whatever he has planned for the non-benders. But somehow, you feel safe, knowing you have the Avatar on your side – something you're sure your boyfriend and his brother take for granted. You hug him, and he kisses you, and his brother screeches, asking for privacy. Oops. Still, you're happy and elated and excited, and you sincerely believe that everything is going to be okay…

… that is, until Chief Beifong tells you that Amon has captured Korra. He doesn't even bother to conceal the look of absolute shock and horror on his face, and a small voice at the back of your head tells you you're losing him. You immediately shut the small voice up, assuring it that everything is fine and that he's not going anywhere… but as Chief Beifong brings you to Councilman Tenzin's office and your boyfriend insists on searching every nook and cranny of the city for Korra, you can't help but feel that you're fighting a losing battle. He's passionate, and he's angry, and you vaguely wonder if he would act this way if it were _you_ missing instead of Korra. Part of you is angry at the Avatar for being so… _perfect_ for him, but the other part – the more rational part – insists that the blame lies with _him_, not her, for being so easily swayed.

The group enters a tunnel underground, and you can't help but think of your father. _I can't think about that now_, you tell yourself. _Korra needs us._ He's a man possessed. The tunnel branches out into four separate passages, and he insists on checking each one. You want to say something to him, but you can't find the words, and you don't want to sound like a heartless, jealous, clingy bitch because you're worried about Korra too, but you can't help but feel he's going a bit overboard.

Instead, you turn to his brother. "Hey, is Mako all right? He seems really worried about Korra." And then the question slips out before she can stop herself. "Do you think he likes Korra as more than just a friend?" Bolin laughs, but something about that laugh seems strange, and you don't relax yet.

"That's just gossip!" the earthbender insists. "Where did you hear that?" But he's hiding something – you can just tell.

"What do you know, Bolin?" you ask angrily. "Come on, spit it out!"

You feel bad now as his face turns a bit red and he plays with his fingers nervously. "Well, there was this _one_ time in the tournament when he and Korra kissed, but…"

"They kissed?" you repeat, feeling your heart sink. It probably wasn't his fault, you try to convince yourself; for all you know, it was _Korra_ who kissed _him_. _But what if he kissed back?_

"Believe me, I was upset too," Bolin continued. "But I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything."

"I doubt that," you say bitterly, walking forward. You make your way through various tunnels, and then you overhear something about a prison. Chief Beifong and Councilman Tenzin run ahead, leaving you, your boyfriend, and Bolin behind with an Equalist your group incapacitated. Chief Beifong says determinedly that she's found her men, but not Korra.

And then he loses it. You watch solemnly as he pins an Equalist to the wall, glaring at him and demanding where Korra is, and you can't help but remember the stories your father used to tell you about Avatar Aang and his friends. You remember one in particular – of Councilman Sokka's blinding rage on the Day of the Black Sun as he pinned Princess Azula to the wall in an eerily similar manner, demanding where his wife-to-be Suki was.

"I'll ask you again," he practically snarls as fire gathers in his free hand. "Where. Is. Korra?"

"Sh-She's not here," the Equalist splutters. "W-We never took her. The Equalists never attacked city hall! Tarrlok's lying!"

At that moment, Chief Beifong and Councilman Tenzin return and confirm the Equalist's claim, and your boyfriend releases him before sending him a harsh glare.

It's only now that you really start to worry about Korra. You've met the waterbending councilman only a few times, but by what you've seen of him, you know he's a pompous, shady, and downright creepy man. You remember when you first met Korra, how insecure and out of place she looked at that gala, despite what Mako and Bolin told you of her. And then you saw the reporters swarm around her, badgering her with questions and demanding to know why she hadn't joined that anti-Equalist task force. You remember how desperate and defeated she sounded when she finally agreed to take action.

And now the answer becomes obvious – Tarrlok has Korra. Mako explodes, and Bolin and Chief Beifong create walls of stone to shield you from the bursts of fire he releases. And now you panic. If Tarrlok has Korra, then he must have taken her somewhere secure, far from Republic City… somewhere no one else will find her. You vaguely wonder if your father helped him in any way, before telling yourself: _Daddy was a non-bender, and Tarrlok would never agree to work with him._ You agree to confront Tarrlok directly and fly on Oogi to the council chambers. Tarrlok's there, sure enough, and your blood boils at his mock concern for Korra's welfare. Mako's worse off, and you and Bolin actually have to restrain him to keep him from tearing out Tarrlok's throat right then and there. It's Tarrlok's secretary that outs him, and then the truth comes out: Tarrlok is a bloodbender.

You remember the stories of the first known bloodbender, a woman from the Southern Water Tribe named Hama. Bloodbending involved controlling people's bodies, and now you're terrified, and so, so worried about Korra. That all changes when he bloodbends _you_ and everyone else in the room. No self-defense lesson has ever prepared you for something like this, for something foul invading your body, turning your own blood against you. Resisting feels like being burned alive, ironically enough, and it isn't long before the world fades to black.

You wake up in Mako's arms as he supports your body, and you graciously accept his help to sit up. Your head feels fuzzy and you can't think clearly, and you have to flex your fingers a few times to assure yourself that you're back in control of your own body. You're still angry with him, however, and you fully intend to confront him after Korra is found.

And then it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. You search aimlessly for the rest of the day from the flying bison, sometimes calling her name, sometimes just searching. You don't know how long it's been when you suddenly hear a familiar howl. "That sounds like Naga!" Mako exclaims, and you began frantically searching the streets for the polar bear dog. It isn't all that hard to spot, but what surprises you most of all is finding Korra lying on its back. She looks exhausted – there are cuts and bruises all over her body, and her hair is coming out of its ponytail. She's shivering, and you can see melting snow on her clothes.

"Korra!" Councilman Tenzin and Chief Beifong run to her, and it looks like it takes every ounce of energy she has to just lift her head. You've never seen her look so weak and vulnerable before – not even that night (was it really only a few days ago?) when she was near tears and so unsure of herself because of her inability to airbend.

"Give her some space!" Mako shoves Chief Beifong to the side and pulls Korra off Naga. You can't hear what they're saying to each other, but you see Mako relax for the first time that day as he places Korra on Oogi and brushes her hair out of her face.

She's out cold the second her head hits the saddle, and you can't help but smile at how relaxed she looks. For the few minutes when Councilman Tenzin and Chief Beifong discuss the next course of action (with a bit of input from Bolin), it's just you and Mako. "It's over, Mako," you say in a cold voice.

He has the nerve to look hurt and upset. "Why?" he asks after a long silence.

"She's been through a lot," you say, trying to keep emotion out of your voice. "She'll need you more than I do.


End file.
